


Let me blow your mind

by Mrs_Patterson



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Finka likes giving head, First Time Blow Jobs, No plot at all, Smut, Tachanka is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Finka likes giving head.Even when Tachanka is sucked off he’s still a gentleman.





	Let me blow your mind

Tachanka and Finka were pressed against the wall kissing passionately. They had started kissing passionately as soon as he closed the door behind them. Tachanka was towering over Finka, capturing the smaller woman between his bulky torso and the wall. With one quick movement Finka swirled them around and now it was Tachanka who was pressed against the wall. All of their teasing had left them craving for more. Tachanka had no idea that Finka had made up her mind about this hours ago.

With one swift move Finka got on her knees in front of Tachanka. She took her sweet time opening the buttons of his cargo pants and slid them down his well-toned thighs once she was done. Biting her lip cheekily she looked up at Tachanka whose eyes were wide in surprise. He seemed taken aback yet did nothing to stop her.

She looked at his black briefs in anticipation, a small bulge had already formed and she felt the heat radiating from it. Digging her fingers under Tachanka’s shirt she sensed his well-toned abs. Her hands ran down his body, following the sides of his his pecs, tracing the well visible abdominal muscles that strained under his light skin.  
Her fingers traced down his light trail of golden hair leading down to his crotch. Tachankas breath hitched as her hands approached his groin area. It was just the reaction Finka had hoped for, even though she wouldn’t touch his flesh without the russian’s agreement.  
Her hands came back to his briefs and she looked up at Tachanka, who gulped audibly. He gave a curt nod and that was when she let her hand wander over his briefs. She was met with his half-hard, scalding cock and she liked what she felt. He was hot and heavy under her hand and she couldn’t wait to taste it.

When Tachanka's erection strained against the fabric of his briefs Finka finally decided to remove them. She pulled his briefs down slowly and for the first time she saw his cock right in front of her. It was just like she had imagined. Uncircumcised, reasonably sized, the pubic hair softly curled. He definitely didn’t have the body of an almost 50 year old.  
Finka took a moment to let the image sink in, she had been wanting this for a long time. Finka had to admit that kneeling in front of Tachanka and the promise of making him feel really good was a huge turn-on. His scent alone was intoxicating, she couldn’t wait to taste him.

Tachanka looked down at her amazed. He was cupping her face, she felt his palms soft against her skin. He let his thumb run along her jawline gently.  
Tachanka parted her lips with his thumb and let it slip into her mouth.  
Finka sucked on his thumb submissively, swirling her tongue around it in anticipation. She looked up at him devotedly while he pushed a second finger inside her mouth. She took them in deep and elicited a low growl from the large man towering over her.

„So eager“, Tachanka muttered, his voice barely a husky whisper. He took a trembling breath when Finka let go of his fingers and left them wet with her saliva. They locked eyes when she opened her mouth and devoured him slowly. Tachanka’s eyes shot wide. He was big and it took her a moment to accommodate his length. Tachanka was already leaking precum and the salty taste combined with the musky smell filled Finka’s senses. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

Tachanka felt the hot wetness of her mouth, her soft lips closing around his shaft. He got lost in the pleasant warmth, moaning lowly. Finka worked her tongue around his cock before she started bobbing her head in a slow pace.

She used her hands to steady herself on his hips as she worked his flesh. As she knelt before him she felt his hands ghosting over the back of her head. He held onto her, words of praise falling from his mouth.

Finka loved the effect she had on him and it encouraged her to go a little further.  
She led his cock slip out of her mouth, licking the tip and running her tongue up and down his shaft. Tachanka’s hands tightened on her hair as she worked him with her playful tongue. His moans were getting louder and louder.

„You taste so good“, Finka told Tachanka as she slowly jerked him off. She enjoyed herself immensely and she was definitely thoroughly enjoying Tachanka’s arousal. She loved pleasing him and took in every lustful gaze as she stroked him at a leisurely pace. „I can’t wait to taste your cum“, she whispered seductively and earned a throaty moan in response. Their eyes met and she devoured him whole again. She ran her tongue over his tip and swirled it around which made Tachanka inhale sharply. He murmured little encouragements, his hands ran through her hair affectionately. All he got in return was a choked grunt as Finka took all of his length in and looked up at him devotedly.

The room was filled with heavy breathing as Tachanka threw his head back, his face contorted in arousal. He closed his eyes as he curled his fingers in her short hair and pulled her closer.  
Finka took all of his length in and looked up at him trustingly. It was a sight to behold. Tachanka looked down at Finka affectionately. Seeing her like this was bringing him close to the edge. „You feel so good!“, Tachanka managed to bring out between ragged breathes. He was panting by now and they both knew his orgasm was approaching fast.  
He closed his eyes again and focused on the feeling of Finka’s skillful tongue and velvet lips around his dick. The sensation was overwhelming. Tachanka’s breath hitched and he came with a filthy growl, unable to let go of her hair, low moans escaping him uncontrollably.

She opened her mouth just a little bit and a mixture of spit and cum ran down her bottom lip. Tachanka cleaned her lower lip with his thumb, silently admiring his work.  
He could not help but wonder whether she loved it more than he did.


End file.
